Lean on Me
by Chemins
Summary: COMPLETEDFIRST FEW CHAPTERS NEED MECHANICAL REVISION, SO BEWAREMy take on how Legolas and Strider came to be such good friends. Rated PG13 for safety. NO SLASH AT ALL! JUST FRIENDSHIP!
1. Crossed Paths

Story Title: Lean on Me

Chapter Title: Crossed Paths

Author: J. Chassells

Summary: My take on how Aragorn (mostly referred to as Strider and Estel in this fic) and Legolas met and how their friendship was forged throughout their adventures and misadventures.

Author's Note: My first LOTR fic, so please don't hurt me! Reviews and flames are appreciated. This fic isn't really dedicated to anyone, but if I'd have to dedicate it to someone or something, I think this one goes to the US Military. I'm an extremely patriotic person and I support our military completely and firmly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the plot, yada, yada, yada...

Characters that star in this story: Strider (Estel), Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, maybe a mention of Arwen here and there, and some unnamed orcs and just plain ol' bad guys.

Another A/N: I've revised this chappie as requested by a couple of my reviewers, and I thank everyone for their comments. They keep me going! The changes made aren't huge, but they do alter the story slightly, but not in a huge way, if you know what I mean. Take care! goes to write another chappie

Chapter 1

Estel walked in front of his horse, watching the woods around him, carefully taking in every detail. He listened intently to the birds, and watched the treetops move with the spring breeze. The full moon above gave the traveler light enough to see.

The horse followed his young master obediently, obviously trusting the eighteen-year-old boy to lead him safely. The pair had been traveling for two days, but in the last leg of their journey, the boy had taken to walking in order to alleviate some of the weight that burdened the horse's injured leg.

Hijak whinnied in something akin to annoyance as he stumbled some. Estel brought them to a halt and stroked the horse's muzzle in a soothing manner. Hijak was an odd name for a horse, but Estel had thought it appropriate, considering he'd stolen the horse from a thief in the forest two years earlier. No words were needed from the quiet young man as he soothed Hijak.

He checked the splint he had wrapped around the broken leg, ran water over the bandage from his deerskin flask to relieve some of the rubbing pains and to cause the bandages to contract after they dried, and let the horse drink some water from his hand. When the animal had his fill, Estel brought the flask to his lips and brought his head back to drink, but was stopped.

He looked around, immediately on guard, as the sound of clanking steel filtered through the trees. Dropping one hand to his sword, he pulled Hijak from the road and led him behind some high bushes. He stoked the horse's neck gently, whispered words to him in Elvish, then pulled his bow from around his neck, notched an arrow, and waited. His silent vigil of the road was not long.

They seemed to come out of nowhere. The handful of orcs were hurrying through the bushes...pursuing someone. Estel's sharp eyes widened as he saw who they were after. The figure stumbled as he reached the small clearing, and the orcs were immediately upon him.

A word breathed through Estel's lips; "Legolas." He pulled back the bowstring, watching as the orcs relentlessly pummeled Estel's closest friend, and waited for his chance. He got it as the head orc raised his arms in a victory cry.

Estel released, and the cry ended with a gurgling sound. The other orcs looked at their fallen leader in awe, not caring as blood squirted from the impaling arrow through his throat, and the fastest orc turned to the source. He was met with an arrow between the eyes that was fired with such strength that the arrow penetrated the skull and killed the orc standing behind him as well.

Estel had already released a third arrow by the time the orcs started moving. Four lay dead, and as the orcs charged the teenager, Legolas weakly looked up from his pinned position and whimpered, "Estel...no..."

The human didn't hear his horse whinny in fear as the orcs came, so intent was he on the battle. He held his blade carefully, in a loose but versatile grip. Five orcs came charging. The first swung his sword, which Estel parried with his own. He avoided another blow by twirling to the right. Dropping to one knee, he swept the orc's feet out from under him and decapitated him on his way down. He was unprepared for the fist that buried its way into his back. The blow left him open and another savage blow landed on his ribs. He staggered backwards as he felt a couple ribs crack under the force of the blow.

He heard his name being called from somewhere far away as stars swam in his vision. He shook his head fiercely, grinding his teeth in anger, before resuming his fight. Within five minutes, the other three orcs fell dead at his feet. He panted with weariness and turned to the last orc who was holding Legolas in front of him like a shield. In the pale moonlight, Estel could see blood on the front of the prince's tunic.

The orc held a deadly looking dagger up to the elf's throat and hissed, "Stay where you are, young ranger, and this one shall not be harmed." Estel quietly said, "He's already injured, demon. What good is your promise then?"

Estel made a couple of steps towards the creature, who merely brought the blade closer to the fair skin of the elf prince. "Make another move, young ranger, and he dies." Estel stopped immediately, fearing for the elf's life. Suddenly, there was a whinny from Hijak, who had wandered farther down the tree line.

The orc whipped his head around to see what was the source of the sound, and when he looked back at Estel, a dagger met his lips. The orc fell to the ground, letting go of the wounded elf, who stayed on his feet for only a moment longer before crumpling to the ground.

Panic-induced adrenaline pumped through Estel's veins as he ran towards the elf. He dropped to the ground, rolled Legolas over, and his mind numbed at the sight of Legolas' injuries. "Oh Valar...no." Quickly calling Hijak to his side, Estel ripped off his cloak and ripped it into several pieces. He made quick work of identifying his friend's injuries, and they scared him.

Hijak neared the two comrades and Estel quickly soaked one of the pieces of his cloak in the remaining portion of his water. He thought it ironic that Legolas had stopped him from drinking it and here he was, needing it more than for a drink. As he opened his friend's tunic to get at the wound in Legolas' side, the elf's eyes opened. They were dazed and glassy, and his voice was but a whisper. "Estel...?"

The young boy nodded and looked closely at the wound. "I'm here, mellon nin. Peace." Legolas' voice was cracked as he whispered, "You...saved my life..." Young Estel kept talking to keep Legolas' mind off the wound in his side. The Elvin warrior was also cold, and having already used his cloak for bandages, Estel had Hijak lay next to the fallen prince and carefully positioned Legolas so he was comfortable and receiving the warmth that radiated from Hijak.

Estel put pressure on the side wound, causing Legolas to gasp and strain against him. "Estel...hurts..." Estel felt sharp guilt in his heart at being the one to cause pain to his closest friend. "I know, and I'm sorry, my friend." Estel kept pressure on the wound as he scanned his eyes over Legolas' body and used the wet piece of cloth in his hand to wipe away some blood from a gash on his cheek.

Legolas' eyes slid shut, and Estel shook his shoulders gently. "I need you awake, mellon nin. Please, don't fall asleep." Legolas opened his eyes at the soft but insistent voice.

"Legolas, how did you get in this condition?" The elf seemed to shudder. "Hunting...headed to Rivendell...attacked by orcs...got away...hunted me...you saved me..." Estel saw the distress in his friend's eyes. "Hush, mellon. You're safe now. I won't let anything hurt you."

He finished tending to Legolas' wound, his thoughts constantly on how he was going to get Legolas back to Imaldris, to his father, Lord Elrond. His horse would not be able to bear his weight, and Estel himself was feeling tired from his long journey. However, suddenly, something caught Estel's eye.

"Black flesh..." The area around Legolas' side was tainted black, and Estel knew it meant only one thing: the blade that had delivered the wound had been poisoned. "Legolas, mellon nin, you can sleep now. You're safe." The elf turned grateful, fever-glazed eyes to Estel, nodded once, and promptly passed out.

Estel took his outer jacket and quickly slipped it over his friend's shoulders. He summoned Hijak to his feet and shivered as the chill night air cut through his light shirt. Turning back to Legolas, he knelt in front of his friend, grabbed his arms and wrapped them around his neck, and hoisted the light elf onto his back. Legolas' head fell to Estel's right shoulder, and Estel jumped Legolas' weight some to position him better. With little difficulty, Estel grabbed Hijak's reigns in his left hand, threaded his arms under Legolas' legs, and started walking.

Estel panted as he walked forward through the trees. The first night and day had gone slowly, and it was night once again. There had only been one stream along his path through the trees, and his flask was nearly empty. Stopping for a rest underneath a tree, Estel grabbed his flask from Hijak, set his friend down on the ground, and leaned his back against his chest.

He gently said, "Legolas, you must wake and drink." The elf mumbled something in his sleep, and Estel felt the unnatural heat emanating off his friend's skin. Opening the flask, he held it to the elf's lips and forced some water into his mouth. The elf choked and tried to cough it back up, but Estel placed his hand over his mouth, and the elf swallowed the water, coughed once more, and slipped into a delirious sleep.

Estel laid his friend down and stood to put the flask back in his pack on Hijak's back. Sudden sharp pains in his chest suddenly bit into him, and he sank to the ground, gasping for air, his head bowed. A coughing fit seized him, and up came blood.

The man grimaced and tried to get his breathing under control. He looked at the blood in his palm in disgust, and stood on shaky legs. Wiping the blood on his pants, he replaced the flask, and picked up Legolas once again. The group continued their trek, and Estel knew that before the next night, they would reach Imaldris.

Elladan smiled at his twin brother, Elrohir, as he sweetly said, "But that wasn't my fault, either, gwador, for you had sabotaged my hunting equipment." Elrohir smiled back and said in the same sweet voice, "But not before you had sabotaged mine, as well." They continued their bickering, and found themselves within the Hall of Fire. Elrond was pacing back and forth, and the twins fell silent.

Elladan asked, "Ada, what is troubling you?" The ancient elf lord looked up and quietly said, "Estel. He's been too long gone on his trip." Elrohir asked, "He was going on one of his wilderness treks, was he not?" Elrond nodded, his eyes dark with concern. "Illuvitar...Pray nothing's happened to him." Suddenly, there was a cry by the wall scouts. A second later, an elf ran in. "Sire, it's Estel and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, returning. Prince Legolas seems injured, milord, and Estel is carrying him. Also, Estel's steed is limping, sir."

Elrond hurried after the elf, his sons on his heels, and quickly found himself at the front of his home. An elf had grabbed Hijak's reigns and was leading it to the stables. Estel walked slowly, his eyes cast down, his breathing harsh.

He stopped when he reached the single flight of stairs separating him from his family. He turned his head as he heard Legolas moan, and whispered, "It's alright, mellon nin. We're at Rivendell. You're safe."

Elladan and Elrohir dashed down the stairs to their human brother. "Estel! What's happened?" Elladan cried. Estel gently set Legolas on the ground and kneeled next to him. His voice was husky with weariness as he said, "Orc attack. He was stabbed in the side. It's poisoned."

Elrohir took in his brother's pale complexion. "Estel, are you injured?" Not answering directly, Estel turned to Elrond and pleaded, "Please, Ada, you must heal him." Elrond nodded and said, "Elladan, Elrohir, bring the Prince to his chambers here." Elrohir picked up Legolas and Estel stood to follow.

Suddenly, though, his chest felt afire, and he sank to his knees, coughing. Elladan was beside him in a moment. "Tithen gwador, what is it?" Elrond looked at his youngest in horror as blood splattered to the stone from Estel's mouth.

He dashed down the stairs and knelt next to his son. "Estel, look at me." Estel raised his head some, catching his breath, and Elrond saw the trickle of blood from his son's parched lips. Suddenly, Estel's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he slumped to the ground. Elladan caught him and cried, "Estel!"

Teary eyes found stoic ones, and Elrond ordered, "Bring them both to the Hall of Healing." Elladan picked up his brother, and Elrohir carried Legolas. The elves on guard on the walls shook their heads sadly. One muttered, "They're both beyond aide." His companion added sorrowfully, "The Kingdom of Gondor will have no king."

It seemed appropriate when it started to drizzle.

Translations:

Adan- human  
Estel lasta an enni- Estel listen to me  
tithen pen- little one  
tithen gwador- little brother  
ion nin- My son  
post mae- rest well

Brannon nin- My lord  
Mellon nin- My friend  
Ada- Father

Okay, so...Review! Please!


	2. Lessons of Life

Story Title: Lean on Me

Chapter Title: Lessons of Life

Author: J. Chassells

Summary: My take on how Aragorn (mostly referred to as Strider and Estel in this fic) and Legolas met and how their friendship was forged throughout their adventures and misadventures.

Author's Note: My first LOTR fic, so please don't hurt me! Reviews and flames are appreciated. This fic isn't really dedicated to anyone, but if I'd have to dedicate it to someone or something, I think this one goes to the US Military. I'm an extremely patriotic person and I support our military completely and firmly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the plot, yada, yada, yada...

Characters that star in this story: Strider (Estel), Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, maybe a mention of Arwen here and there, and some unnamed orcs and just plain ol' bad guys.

Another A/N: Wow, some of you guys have stuck with me?!?! Whoa...I feel so honored! Thank you all! I'm working on the next chappie; it should be up soon, but don't get used to this! School will be startin' soon, so my updates will slow drastically. Just a warning...you have a month to prepare!

Chapter 2

Elrond watched as his sons laid both princes on separate beds. Turning to a servant, he ordered, "I need herbs and medicines, quickly." The elf nodded and headed out of the room quickly. Elrond turned to his sons and said, "Elladan, I want you and Elrohir to check Estel over; search for his injuries. I'll tend to Legolas and try to contain the poison." Elladan nodded and he and his brother moved to Estel's side. Elladan placed a hand on his brother's forehead. The heat that nearly burned his skin shocked him.

"Father, he's burning up!" Elrond looked up, then looked back down at Legolas and noticed the ranger's coat around the elf's shoulders. Feeling his forehead, he found that the elf prince was free from weather-induced fever, and the only fever that ailed him was poison-based. Elrond looked at his sweating and shaking son and sadness washed over him.

Shaking it off with a shake of his head, Elrond took the herbs and medicines brought to him and placed them on a table. "Elladan, continue with your work. Elrohir, come help me with Legolas for a moment." The elf nodded and hurried to his father's side.

It took them only a minute working together to get the prince into dry clothes and under the blankets. During the way, Elrond established his injuries, and when they finished, said, "If Estel had been two hours later, the Prince would've been beyond our help." Reaching for some herbs, he quickly ground them into a paste and applied it to the wound in Legolas' side.

The stinging brought the elf to consciousness. He looked around blearily, and saw Elrond. "Milord...where's Estel?" His throat was sore and raw, but managed to speak the words. The elf king did not get a chance to answer as Elladan yelled, "He's convulsing!" Legolas whipped his head around and regretted it as the room swam before his eyes.

However, he saw quite clearly as his best friend shuddered and tried to curl into a ball. Elladan and Elrohir held him down, and suddenly, the convulsions stopped. Estel's head rolled to the side, and Legolas gave a cry of horror as he saw blood drip from his friend's mouth to the pillow.

Elrond saw the blood as well and ordered tightly, "Elladan, fetch me two knives; Elrohir, I'm going to need some water, clean bandages, and more sleeping herbs." The twins complied and dashed from the room. Legolas didn't move, but kept staring at his friend. Elrond was whispering words of encouragement to the man in Elvish, and carefully took off the man's shirt.

Legolas and Elrond both winced at the massive bruise on the right side of his chest. Elrond gently explored the area, pressed down some, and his eyes held grief as Estel whimpered. Elrond stroked the man's hair as if he was a child, rather than the adult he nearly was.

Legolas whispered, "He...saved me...orcs." Elrond looked up, and saw the fear and concern for Estel in the other elf's eyes. He was about to offer words of comfort when suddenly Legolas cried out and clutched his side.

Elrond hurried to the elf's side and held his shoulders down on the bed. "Legolas, what is it?" The other elf didn't answer, but just curled into a ball and moaned. Abruptly, he went still under Elrond's hands. Fear shook the elf king to his core. "Legolas? Legolas!"

He quickly pulled back the blankets and checked the wound in the other's side and quietly exhaled in sorrow. The area around the wound was darker than the night. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

He didn't hear as someone else walked into the room. Elrond jumped as someone laid a hand on his shoulder and quietly said, "I don't know if I should ask how these two got this injured." Elrond stood quickly and a smile lit his face. "Mithrandir! Why have you chosen to visit Rivendell so soon after your last visit?" The aged wizard thought, then asked, "Does an old friend need a reason to visit?" Elrond sighed tiredly. "No...no, I suppose not."

Mithrandir turned his attention to the two unconscious people in the room. "How were they hurt?" Elrond swallowed, then quietly said, "Apparently, while Estel returned home from one of his wilderness treks, he stumbled across Legolas, who'd been captured and escaped from a band of orcs. Estel received his injuries saving the Prince." Mithrandir softly said, "A prince, saving a prince."

Mithrandir took in the dark wound on Legolas' side and asked, "What herbs have you put on that?" Elrond quietly said, "Some athelas. However, the orcs are growing bolder all the time, and most of our store is already used up. Athelas grows primarily in summer, and I'm afraid that this plant may have been cut too long ago."

Mithrandir dug at his robes and produced a small pouch. "Here. This athelas is fresh; it was cut less than a week ago." Hope returning to Elrond's eyes, he quickly took the herbs and made a paste of it. When he applied it, he watched in shock as the wound healed up completely in front of him.

He glared at Mithrandir, who smiled a knowing smile and Elrond said, "I suppose you forgot about the part where you put a magic spell on the athelas?" The wizard just shrugged, and Elrond sighed, saying, "Legolas lost a lot of blood; he's still weak, and not out of danger yet."

Elladan and Elrohir chose that moment to come in with the supplies. Seeing Mithrandir, they greeted him with worry detectable in their voices. "Peace, ion nins. Legolas' wound is healed. However, he's still in danger. We must keep him in bed at all costs." Elladan and Elrohir nodded, and produced the items.

Mithrandir looked at the knives in confusion, and Elrond, fed up with the whole situation, asked, sarcastically, "Do you have some herbs that will heal a punctured lung, Mithrandir?" The wizard started, then shook his head; Elrond quietly said, "I thought as much."

Elrond laid one of the knives next to Estel's still body and placed the other in the coals of the fireplace in the room. He carefully laid out the other supplies, and quickly turned back to Estel when his youngest moaned. The ranger coughed once and opened his eyes. They were unclear because of the fever that wracked his body, and he choked, "Ada?"

Elrond sat on the bed and gently wiped away the sweat on Estel's forehead with a cool cloth. "Easy, Estel. You're safe; you're home." Estel's eyes drifted shut, and he murmured, "Legolas?" Elrond nodded and said, "He's fine; he's going to be okay." Estel swallowed and whispered, "Sorry." Elrond sighed and shook his head, "Nothing to be sorry for, tithen pen." Estel moaned once more, then lapsed into unconsciousness.

Elladan looked at the supplies and asked fearfully, "What are you going to do?" Elrond sighed and stood. "I'm going to have to cut open his skin, pull the rib from his lung, cauterize his lung, and stitch up his wounds." Elrohir gulped, and Elladan said, "We'll help in whatever way we can." Elrond nodded his thanks and turned back to Estel.

It was going to be a long night.

Translations:

Adan- human  
Estel lasta an enni- Estel listen to me  
tithen pen- little one  
tithen gwador- little brother  
ion nin- My son  
post mae- rest well

Brannon nin- My lord  
Mellon nin- My friend  
Ada- Father

Okay, so...Review! Please! Sorry this chappie was a lil' shorter than the first!


	3. Darkness Falls

Story Title: Lean on Me

Chapter Title: Darkness Falls

Author: J. Chassells

Summary: My take on how Aragorn (mostly referred to as Strider and Estel in this fic) and Legolas met and how their friendship was forged throughout their adventures and misadventures.

Author's Note: My first LOTR fic, so please don't hurt me! Reviews and flames are appreciated. This fic isn't really dedicated to anyone, but if I'd have to dedicate it to someone or something, I think this one goes to the US Military. I'm an extremely patriotic person and I support our military completely and firmly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the plot, yada, yada, yada...

Characters that star in this story: Strider (Estel), Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, maybe a mention of Arwen here and there, and some unnamed orcs and just plain ol' bad guys.

Another A/N: Hmm...this is going in a different direction than I first thought, but I like it, I like it!

Chapter 3

It was early the next morning when Elrond stumbled from Estel's room. The elf king's eyes were drooping with weariness. Elladan and Elrohir were at his side, supporting him, and they led him to his rooms, where he promptly passed out on his bed. The twins carefully undressed him and buried him under soft quilts before leaving.

They headed to Estel's room, where he had been moved to during the night. They'd also wanted to move Legolas, but Elrond had forbidden it. The surgery had gone as well as could be expected. Though soothed by the sleeping herbs, the young man had cried out during the procedure, leaving a mark of guilt on the twins' hearts that they had been helping put their brother in pain.

They loitered around the room for the majority of the morning, and around noon, Elladan stood by the window and stared at the gray clouds. They matched his dark mood, and Elrohir walked to his side. The older twin was not startled when Elrohir asked, "What grieves your heart, brother?" Elladan's sigh was tired. "It is not what, tithen gwador, but who."

Elrohir let his eyes travel to Estel's still body. "You mean the tithen pen." Elladan chuckled slightly. "It is odd we call him 'little one' when he saved Legolas' life, carried him on his back for two days, after being wounded in a fight to save said prince, and managed not to pass out."

Elrohir found this funny and laughed. A soft, tight voice behind them made them do an abrupt about-face. "Must you two always laugh? Some people are trying to sleep." Elrohir's joy was apparent. "Estel! By the gods, you had us worried." Elladan frowned and made his way to Estel's bedside.

He took in the glazed eyes, pinched features, and haggard look, and softly amended his brother's statement. "By the gods Estel, you still have us worried." Estel's smile was faint and his eyes drifted close. However, a sudden thought shook him and they flew open. "Legolas!" He struggled to sit up while Elladan struggled just as hard to keep him down. Elrohir jumped into the fray and held down his thrashing brother.

Fortunately for them, Mithrandir chose that moment to walk by the room and heard the noise. Hurrying in, he saw the fighting man and hurried to his side quickly. "Strider, Strider! Listen to me!" Elladan looked at the wizard in shock as he heard him use Estel's ranger name. However, it seemed to do the trick, and Estel's struggles weakened. "Mithrandir?" The wizard nodded, and noted with concern that the boy's eyes did not focus on him.

"Strider, listen. Legolas is safe. He is deep in a healing sleep in the Hall of Healing." There was a pause, then a soft, "Promise?" Mithrandir nodded. "You have my word, Strider. He is on the mend, as are you, but you must rest now." Almost suspiciously, Estel's eyes slid shut and he slumped into Elladan's arms.

The elf gently caught his brother and held him tightly. He stayed motionless for a moment before carefully leaning his brother back against the pillows. He brushed the hair from Estel's face and murmured, "Post mae, tithen gwador." Turning to Mithrandir, he narrowed his eyes and said in an accusing voice, "You made him sleep, didn't you?" The aged wizard merely smiled and walked through the door.

1 Week Later

Estel sat against the wall, one leg up to his chest, the other dangling towards the abyss below him. The sun was setting, throwing pale colors throughout the sky. Estel's eyes followed the path of a lone hawk; he watched it dive and soar, bank and dip.

However, he was not too immersed in his watching to hear steps come up behind him. His voice quiet, he asked, "May I help you?" The response nearly made Estel fall into the abyss in shock.

"Get off my wall, filthy Adan!" Estel's head whipped around, his eyes wide, and he saw Elrond standing, glaring at him furiously. The man staggered to his feet, confused and shocked. Elrond's whole frame trembled beneath his robes. "Adan, I have heard a rumor, and I want your absolute honesty. Understood?" Estel nodded carefully, recognizing the fact that Elrond was livid.

"Aragorn, is it true that you have feelings for my Evenstar? Do you...care, for Arwen?" Estel shut his eyes and tilted his head to the ground, then swallowed tightly. He knew he couldn't put this off any longer. He inhaled deeply, opened his eyes and fixed his eyes with his father's. "Yes, it's true. I love Arwen." Elrond's eyes had been dark with fury before, and now they were pitch black with uncontrolled rage.

"Aragorn..." The words shook as they came out, and the ranger braced himself. "You...you are no longer welcome in this house, Aragorn. Neither will you be welcome in Lothlóríen or Mirkwood, or any other Elven refuge! I shall see to that." Estel pushed away the questions running rampant through his head and asked the one that made the most sense to him, "Father, why?" The elf lord snarled, "Do not call me father, Aragorn, for I am not. And the reason is simple enough, Aragorn: you are not worthy to love an Elf."

There was a slight pause, then Elrond growled, "You will leave at dawn. Take everything you own, and I mean everything **you** own. You will be given provisions and you may keep your horse. Am I understood?" Estel seemed to search for words. Finally, he stammered, "Per-perfectly." Elrond stormed away, leaving a despairing Estel in his wake.

The man looked around, pain in his eyes, and turned to view the forests below that had become his home. He swallowed, and suddenly felt a resolve from somewhere, deep inside of him, not to cry. He looked around his home, feeling lost and alone, and headed into the palace to begin preparing for his life.

Behind him, the sun set, and darkness fell.

Translations:

Adan- human  
Estel lasta an enni- Estel listen to me  
tithen pen- little one  
tithen gwador- little brother  
ion nin- My son  
post mae- rest well

Brannon nin- my lord  
Mellon nin- my friend  
Ada- Father

lend ol- sweet dreams

Namaarie- goodbye

awartha nin- my family

Thanks everyone for reviewing, and much more thanks to raven-of-a-took, who has been my most adamant supporter.

In the next chappie...Estel leaves Rivendell...


	4. Exile

Story Title: Lean on Me

Chapter Title: Exile

Author: J. Chassells

Summary: My take on how Aragorn (mostly referred to as Strider and Estel in this fic) and Legolas met and how their friendship was forged throughout their adventures and misadventures.

Author's Note: My first LOTR fic, so please don't hurt me! Reviews and flames are appreciated. This fic isn't really dedicated to anyone, but if I'd have to dedicate it to someone or something, I think this one goes to the US Military. I'm an extremely patriotic person and I support our military completely and firmly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the plot, yada, yada, yada...

Characters that star in this story: Strider (Estel), Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, maybe a mention of Arwen here and there, and some unnamed orcs and just plain ol' bad guys.

Another A/N: Ooh! I'm even in apprehension as to what's gonna happen! Well, I better to get to typing to quell my curiosity, ne?

Chapter 4

Elladan looked at his brother in confusion and came to a stop beside him. "Elrohir, why were we called to the gate so early?" The younger twin shrugged and said, "Ada didn't come and get us himself, and that seems odd, don't you think?" Elladan nodded and wiped the last of his Elven dreams from his eyes.

He looked at the snow beneath his feet. It had been a late winter and spring had still not arrived. It had been snowing earlier that month, but the whiteness had quickly surrendered to the sun. However, the previous night, a cold front had moved in quickly, covering all of Rivendell in two feet of snow. He paced for a minute before someone else came up beside him.

"Mithrandir! Were you summoned too?" The wizard nodded, and quietly said, "For what reason, though, I do not know." Mithrandir had already picked up that neither of the twins knew why, either. After another minute or so, Legolas walked up, with Arwen next to him. The two looked at the three in confusion, and Legolas voiced their single question; "What is going on?" A loud voice behind them proclaimed, "I will tell you."

The group turned, and the elves frowned as they saw Elrond. His eyes were dark, and his lips were pressed tightly together. Legolas turned as he heard a sound to the side, and a shocked gasp slipped from his mouth. The group turned, and they took in the sight before them in astonishment.

Estel walked slowly, clothed fully in his ranger outfit. His cloak brushed his calves as he led Hijak along the path that had been carved into the snow during the night by the guards. His head was bowed, and Legolas could see that the pack on Hijak's back was full. Estel's bow and quiver hung over his back, and his sword hung at his side. His half-finger riding gloves were on, and his fists were clenched so tight that Legolas could see his knuckles were white.

Arwen was the first to speak after Estel came to a halt in front of the group. "Father, what is the meaning of this?" It was then that Estel finally looked up. His once expressive eyes were carefully guarded and it seemed as though all life had been snuffed out in the young man.

When Elrond didn't answer, Elladan turned to him and found his father having a staring contest with his youngest. It ended when Estel looked down and took something from a pocket. He held it tightly in his hand, and looked back up. He walked slowly towards the group through the snow until he reached the stairs they were standing on.

Walking up them slowly, he stopped at Arwen and pressed the object into her palm. She felt it, knew what it was, and a single tear fell from down her face. Estel ignored it and turned to Elrond. With a nearly inaudible sigh, he reached down and pulled a ring off of his finger. It'd been a gift from Elrond, who'd said it would tell all elves he was a friend to them. Estel glanced at it, then dropped it into Elrond's open and waiting palm.

Elladan cried, "Father, what is the meaning of this?" Elrohir joined in, "What is Estel doing?" Elrond make his voice as steady as it could be. "My sons, Prince, Arwen, Mithrandir...this man is exiled from all realms of Elven territory. He is forbidden from ever speaking the tongue. Never again shall one associate this man with the elves." The earned a simultaneous outburst from all present.

"Father, you mustn't! This is Estel we're talking about here!" Elladan raised his voice to be heard over Elrohir. "You can't exile our brother!" Legolas cried, "You have an oath to him!" Mithrandir started and asked, "Are you quite well, my friend?" Arwen gasped, "For what reason, father?"

Elrond held up his hands and glared at the group and answered their questions with a harsh tone. "Yes, this is Estel we're talking about, Elrohir. That is the problem. He is no longer your brother, Elladan. I have fulfilled that oath in full, Prince of Mirkwood. I am quite well, Mithrandir, and seeing a lot clearer now than I have before. And you are the reason, my daughter." A hush fell over the woods, as though the trees themselves felt the rush of anger that the king emitted.

Arwen cautiously asked, "What do you mean?" Elrond allowed his fury to take the reigns. "What do I mean, Arwen? I mean he cares for you! Loves you, even! And I am not about to let an Adan take away your happiness!" Upon hearing the disrespectful title her father used for Estel, she allowed her own anger to rise. "He gave me happiness, father! I love him!" The silence felt deafening.

Elrond's face flushed in anger, and he quietly, dangerously said, "Then I am doing this for your own good, Arwen." Turning to Estel, he said, "Go now, and leave the name Estel behind. Leave it here in Rivendell, with Elves, where it belongs." The man's eyes showed his emotional pain for only a second before he nodded in submission.

Elladan took a step forward and said in disbelief, "Estel, tithen gwador..." Estel silence him with a raise of his hand and said, "I am no longer Estel, nor am I your brother." The nameless man glanced at Legolas, then quietly said, "I am Strider, a ranger of the North."

That was it. In that instant, he changed. He was no longer the soft, sweet man with Elven-like abilities, named Estel who was the hope of Gondor and of Man. He was Strider, a Ranger, with a cool, calculating air about him. Willing his pain into the depths of his soul, he turned and walked down the steps to his horse. He stopped, turned, and smiled in a way one wouldn't have thought possible if one were in Strider's position.

But smile he did, and said, "My Lord Elrond, Lords Elladan and Elrohir, Prince Legolas, Lady Arwen, Gandalf the Gray... I bid you all a fond farewell." He paused, then said in a less ceremonial way, "Thank you for allowing me to live here as long as I have, and thank you for the kindness and caring you showed me. I know my mortality among you has been nothing but a hindrance, and I hope I can make it up to you some way in the future."

He turned too quickly to see the small look of shock on Elrond's face, and mounted his horse easily. He turned the horse once, using the rotation to take in his last view of his home, family, and friends. He locked eyes with each of the elves and nodded to Mithrandir and calmly said, "Namaarie, awartha nin."

Elrond opened his mouth to object to him using the language of the elves, but Strider suddenly kicked his horse, hard. The horse reared slightly before streaking through the open gate, bearing its rider from the painful memories that lingered in Rivendell. As if sealing his fate, and as the shocked elves looked on, the gate rumbled shut, blocking the rider from view.

The elve's dispatched quickly, each moving to handle the grief in their own ways, but Arwen stayed and stared at the gate, as if blaming it for everything that had happened. A gust of wind blew by, bringing snowflakes with it, causing the she-elf to brush her hair behind her ears. As she did, she felt the object in her hand, and a new wave of pain washed through her senses. She opened her palm, and watched as snow began to collect on the object there.

With snow glistening around it, the Evenstar pendant looked like a tear in a lake of void.

Yeah....R&R!


	5. Rain of Nostalgia

Story Title: Lean on Me

Chapter Title: Rain of Nostalgia

Author: J. Chassells

Summary: My take on how Aragorn (mostly referred to as Strider and Estel in this fic) and Legolas met and how their friendship was forged throughout their adventures and misadventures.

Author's Note: My first LOTR fic, so please don't hurt me! Reviews and flames are appreciated. This fic isn't really dedicated to anyone, but if I'd have to dedicate it to someone or something, I think this one goes to the US Military. I'm an extremely patriotic person and I support our military completely and firmly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the plot, yada, yada, yada...

Characters that star in this story: Strider (Estel), Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, maybe a mention of Arwen here and there, and some unnamed orcs and just plain ol' bad guys.

Another A/N: Hmm... this is going to be odd...I'm trying for a new approach this time... first person... I rarely do it, but I realize that steps must be taken so readers can get into the characters' heads. That also means this chappie will be longer hopes people will like that. Bear with me as I try my hand at this, okay? cracks knuckles and starts typing

Indicates Thought

Chapter 5

Strider rode hard, galloping through the trees as though Sauron himself was after him. He concentrated fully on every step his steed took, on every tree they passed. He felt the wind driving stinging snowflakes into his face, but still he continued.

It was only about three hours later when Strider allowed his horse to stop at a stream. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw Hijak's heaving flanks, and he shook his head after sliding from the horse.

Father, what did I do to wrong you so much?

The answers were not forthcoming.

/Strider's POV/

I know, somehow, that I will never be the same. Sure, I may pretend and show otherwise, but this will forever leave a scar on my heart...

...No, what was once my heart.

No more.

There is nothing there but a block of ice, a heart of stone. It replaced that burning, beating piece of flesh when he said that one thing...when he told me to leave behind Estel. When he told me...to leave behind everything I was, and become a new person, a new man.

I see Hijak heaving for breath, and know I pushed him too hard, too long. He forgives me, though; that much is obvious in the way he nuzzles my shoulder. But it doesn't really matter now, does it? He loved Estel, not Strider. Hopefully, he can learn to accept me for who I am, and for what I am.

Why, father? Why does loving Arwen come at so high a price? And...did you mean it?

Hijak senses my unease, perhaps through some Elven secret I've yet to uncover. I thought I knew elves; I thought I had them figured out.

Until yesterday, that is.

Did you mean I am not worthy to love her?

I shouldn't have put it off. I should have told him, the moment after our lips first met, I should have told him.

It's a little late for should haves, isn't it, Longshanks?

I grin, and feel something wet upon my face. No, not tears; I lost the ability to cry after those high wooden gates slammed shut. Looking up, I wished I had the ability to use a few choice Elven curses.

But that's forbidden.

The sky suddenly opens up, drenching me immediately with a freezing cold rain. The atmosphere was obviously warmer than the air, for the water began to freeze as soon as it hit the ground.

I sigh, knowing that I would catch a death of cold in the icy rain. But my main concern is not for me, but for my horse.

I shake my head and look around to get my bearings. I know this place, and quickly take off my Elven cloak. Seeing the brooch with the Rivendell leaves on it brings a pang of sorrow, but I brush it away and fling the waterproof material over Hijak's back.

I smile slightly as he whinnies his pleasure, and I reposition the cloak so that it covers most of the saddle, too. No need in ruining my best saddle. I debate getting on the horse, and my decision is made for me when I see Hijak is still heaving for air. Grabbing his reigns tightly, I started to walk.

My destination is only known to my feet.

/End Strider POV/

Elrond sat at his desk and looked over some documents. His heart wasn't in it, though. He still trembled when he though of the Adan...the Adan that had dared try and take his Arwen from him. The heavy oak door that provided entrance to his study was suddenly pushed in, and Elrond looked at the disturber in surprise.

"Mithrandir, what an unexpected pleasure." He set down the document he'd been reading and asked calmly, "What can I help you with?" The wizard shut the door with such force Elrond could've sworn his teeth rattled. However, the aged man was calm, and he sat down in front of Elrond.

His voice was sincere as he asked, "Old friend, what has drawn you to do this?" Elrond growled, "Estel...no, Strider, crossed a line that was never meant to be crossed, Mithrandir. For a mortal to love an immortal is criminal." Mithrandir said, "But love is not."

Elrond snapped suddenly, "Love is not on trial, Mithrandir! Aragorn is!" The wizard seemed taken aback, and Elrond could not meet his gaze after his outburst. After a moment of heavy silence, Mithrandir gently asked, "If you are putting Aragorn on trial for loving an elf, should you not also be putting Arwen on trial for loving a human?"

Elrond shook his head adamantly. "She's forgiven. She's my daughter." Mithrandir nodded, and then said in a soft, but authoritive tone, "And Aragorn is your son, the one you took into your home and heart after his father was killed." Elrond was still, and Mithrandir continued. "How can you make an exception of love with Arwen and deny the one she loves the same privileges? Aragorn is your son, my friend, and Arwen is your daughter.

One is the heir of a kingdom of Men, the other an heir of a kingdom of Elves. Both are royalty, and both love you fiercely, beyond reason. So why would you take their love and their trust and betray them in the way you have?"

Elrond seemed at a loss for words. During Mithrandir's speech, he'd felt the anger drifting from him, leaving him labored with guilt and astonishment.

His eyes fell to the ground and he whispered in anguish, "Mithrandir, I was so mad...I couldn't let him take Arwen...I didn't..." He trailed off, and Mithrandir finished the sentence for him. "You didn't want to be alone." Elrond's head snapped up, and Mithrandir continued softly.

"Your wife left you for the Undying Lands, and Elladan and Elrohir are warriors; you fear you shall lose them to battle. Arwen is the only one you can keep here at Rivendell, safe. And in your eyes, Aragorn tried to take her from you."

The wizard saw his friend's conflicting emotions and said, "Friend, Aragorn would never do anything to hurt you; you know that. Call him back, Elrond. Let Aragorn be Estel yet again."

Elrond sat silently, fighting with his emotions, and Mithrandir left quietly, leaving the Elf lord to his own devices.

Strider glanced at his sleeping horse, his mind wandering. The cave they'd taken refuge in was lit dimly by the small fire Strider had built. After drying his outer garments by the fire and shaking the water off the Elven cloak, Strider sat, lost in his thoughts. He was exhausted, but found nothing in him that craved sleep.

For with sleep, came dreams.

Which turned to nightmares.

To say that the Ranger was numb to fear would be a lie. However, to say that he was fearful of most things men fear would also be a lie. No, his fears lied in his mind, and in what his mind was capable of doing to him.

Trying to turn from the dark road his thoughts had taken, Strider stoked the fire, put another piece of semi-dry wood on it, and laid out his bedroll. He laid down, and to his surprise, his muscles relaxed immediately. He allowed his eyes to close sleepily, and slipped into the confines of sleep.

Translations:

Adan- human  
Estel lasta an enni- Estel listen to me  
tithen pen- little one  
tithen gwador- little brother  
ion nin- My son  
post mae- rest well

Brannon nin- My lord  
Mellon nin- My friend  
Ada- Father  
  
Ooh! How was that? Hope you guys liked it! Another chappie coming up soon! Off to write some more! Take care, everyone! And thanks, Raven, for all your support!


	6. Forever Lost

Story Title: Lean on Me

Chapter Title: Forever Lost

Author: J. Chassells

Summary: My take on how Aragorn (mostly referred to as Strider and Estel in this fic) and Legolas met and how their friendship was forged throughout their adventures and misadventures.

Author's Note: My first LOTR fic, so please don't hurt me! Reviews and flames are appreciated. This fic isn't really dedicated to anyone, but if I'd have to dedicate it to someone or something, I think this one goes to the US Military. I'm an extremely patriotic person and I support our military completely and firmly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the plot, yada, yada, yada...

Characters that star in this story: Strider (Estel), Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, maybe a mention of Arwen here and there, and some unnamed orcs and just plain ol' bad guys.

Another A/N: Well, how did everyone like the last chappie? It took me awhile to figure out how to write 1st person POV, present tense. And I don't like it, though I shall do my best to use it some more throughout the story. So...enjoy!

One again, Indicates thought.

Chapter 6

Legolas awoke with the sun the next morning, his heart still bitter. His Elven dreams had been harsh, and Legolas wondered how he'd slept in the place that had been denied to his best friend. Rising quickly, Legolas angrily grabbed his equipment, upset that he'd stayed in Rivendell.

As he walked down the halls, he passed a room, and, hearing raised voices, stopped and listened intently. He could tell that Elrond and a messenger were talking. Elrond said, "But that is not possible. Do you know why they are around these parts?" The other elf answered, "No, milord. However, one of my men heard the orcs speaking, sir. They seem to be looking for someone." Elrond's voice was slightly shaky as he asked, "Did they specify who they were looking for?" There was a pause, then a soft, "Yes, milord. They're looking for the heir to the throne of Gondor."

Legolas didn't stay to listen anymore. He hurried to the dining hall, intent on grabbing some food to take with him, and was shocked when he nearly ran into Elladan and Elrohir, who were exiting the kitchen. The twins looked just as shocked, and the elves composed themselves rather quickly.

"What are you two doing?" Elladan glanced at his brother, then said in a hushed voice, "We met a messenger after we rose this morning. It seems several bands of orcs are out, looking for Estel." Legolas swallowed and nodded. "I know; I heard Elrond and the messenger discussing that." The twins were shocked that the elf had been eavesdropping, but Elladan said, "We're going after him. He is Estel, the hope of Man. Should he fall, the Dark Lord will have free reign over Middle Earth." Legolas nodded and said, "I'm going with you." Elrohir smiled. "I'm glad, Legolas. We welcome your company."

Elrond sighed as he dismissed the messenger.

The Dark Lord seeks to end the threat Aragorn poses to him.

He shook his head as several dark thoughts entered his head, mostly of Aragorn in pain. Pain that the Dark Lord's servants could inflict upon the future King.

And pain that he himself had caused.

His train of thought was interrupted by a shout outside his balcony. Hurrying to it, he looked over the side and was shocked to see Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas mounted upon their steeds, glaring up at him. Elladan was the one who spoke first. "Father, we ride to find Estel. We ride to find our brother." Elrohir added, "We know he's in danger; we know that Sauron hunts him, and seeks to end his life."

Legolas was silent for a moment, then said, "Elrond, you exiled Estel, who is dearer to me than life itself. When we first met, we swore an oath, Elrond. We swore that where one went, the other would follow. Even to death. You exiled him, and so you have exiled me as well. I really hope you're happy, Elrond. I hope you're very happy."

The ancient Elf lord was not used to having someone so defiant towards him, and once again, his anger took control. "Very well, Legolas. You are exiled as well. Elladan, Elrohir, stop this foolishness and come inside." Elladan shouted ferociously, "No! We will not abandon our brother to a fate such as the one you have condemned him to." Elrond stared at his sons and finally said, "Once you pass those gates, you shall no longer be welcome in this Elven household or any other."

Elrohir was unfazed and readily replied, "Then this is good bye, father." Elrond jerked and stared at the twins and Legolas in disbelief. "You are willing to throw away your lives, you're...willing to sacrifice so much for this...this...Adan?" Legolas' reply was crisp and cool, yet gentle. "No, Elrond. Not for an Adan. For our brother. For our friend. For our hope, Elrond."

Legolas seemed to send his heart to Elrond through their intense gaze, and Elrond took an involuntary step backward. The railing blocked his view of the elves momentarily, and when he looked, they were gone. He whipped his head towards the west, where the gate was, and saw it closing slowly, so slowly. A tear fell from each eye as the heavy gate slammed shut.

Elladan called, "Where shall we ride to?" Legolas called back, "We will take the path he is most likely to have taken." Elrohir broke in, "There's a limitless possibility!" Legolas shook his head. "No, there are Elven refuges on nearly every side of us. I know there are some exiled elves in Trollshaws to the west, Lóríen to the south, and Mirkwood to the east. He will have to go north in order to follow Elrond's wishes, which we all know he'll do." Elladan was silent, then asked, "What's to the north, Legolas?" The other Elf seemed to think. "The only city up there is Carn Dum. However, there is also the dead area of Ettenmoors, which is dangerous to all travelers. I think Strider is heading to Carn Dum." Elrohir glanced at Legolas and asked, "Why do you call him Strider?" Legolas' answer was soft. "Because I saw him change, mellon nin. He is no longer Estel. He is Strider."

Strider glanced around him, his alert eyes taking in every detail. The day had gone by swiftly, and it was once again dark. Snow still littered the area, reminding Strider of Rivendell. Though his heart still grieved, his senses were in overdrive. He knew the area he was passing through was dangerous. Foul beings roamed the region, orcs and savages and rebels alike. Strider's right hand lay on his sword hilt, his other held the reigns tightly. His muscles were tense, and his back was straight as he looked around carefully.

The first warning that something was wrong was when Hijak began to slow and jerk. Strider quickly began soothing his horse, and stroked his neck softly. "What is it, Hijak?" The horse stamped the ground impatiently and took a couple of steps backwards. Strider's eyes were darting around, taking in the few trees and bushes that grew in the boulders. There were many places for enemies to hide, but with Hijak's frantic pacing, he couldn't hear anything.

Quickly sliding off his horse, Strider whispered into Hijak's ear, "Run for safety, Hijak. Run to Carn Dum." The horse seemed to understand and as soon as Strider had unstrapped his pack from the saddle, Hijak took off. Strider hefted the pack onto his shoulders and frowned as his mind started to yell at him for letting the horse go. His rational side simply stated that they stood a better chance on the ground, and the other part of his mind fell silent.

Strider had only been walking for ten minutes before an unearthly howl filled the air. No sooner had Strider drawn his sword than a band of orcs came swarming in from all sides. Strider dropped his pack to the ground and took a mental tally.

He didn't stand a chance.

Not that that fact mattered to the orcs, though. They charged with cries of war, raising their scimitars high in the air. Strider held his sword tightly, and prepared for the battle. The first orc came rushing in blindly, and was easy enough to kill. However, Strider had killed no more than 5 orcs by the time they started fighting strategically. Sweat pored into Strider's eyes, stinging them, and he felt his strength slowly leaving him.

Suddenly, as he fought off one huge orc, another came out of nowhere. Armed with a small dagger, he plunged it into Strider's right shoulder. The human gave a startled cry and a strangled scream as the orc twisted the blade inside the wound. His sword fell from his hands, and the orcs backed off. Strider dropped to his knees, his left hand squeezing his wound, willing the pain away. His breath came in short gasps, and his muscles trembled from the adrenaline in his veins. He looked up through slitted eyes and tried to stand, but was roughly pushed down into a kneeling position. His arms were yanked to the side, and an orc laced his hand through his hair and forced his head down.

Strider tried not to gasp in pain as an orc claw dug painfully into his shoulder wound. He heard the orcs moved around, and heard heavier steps coming through the band to him. There was a sudden hush throughout the orcs, and suddenly, Strider's head was forced up and back. His neck was dangerously close to snapping. His eyes were tilted towards high noon, where the bright North Star, Polaris, shone merrily. Its light seemed dim, however, as though it sensed the peril the young Ranger was in.

A cruel voice brought his attention from the star. "Ranger, what is your name?" Strider quickly composed himself after he saw what hovered over him. The Nazgúl's face was robed in darkness, and Strider hesitantly stated, "Strider, from the north." The Nazgúl moved its head to one side slowly, and when it spoke again, a shudder of terror ran up Strider's spine. "Strider...Estel...Aragorn." A hand reached out and, almost gently, traced Strider's jaw line. The ranger tried to move from the touch, but the orcs held him tightly in place. Finally, the Nazgúl pulled away and addressed the orcs. "Take him...you may mark him...bring him to our lord...alive." With that, the Nazgúl turned and walked away, mounted one of the cursed black horses, and rode away.

The orc leader grinned and approached Strider, who was glaring at him defiantly with pain in his gaze. "We're gonna have fun with you, Ranger. We're going to have a lot of fun."

Elrond sat up sharply as he detected a presence in his room. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting and saw an elf stealing away from his desk. Getting up quickly, Elrond followed the elf through his rooms and into the hall. The elf already had a head start and Elrond quickly called for guards. Within seconds, the end of the hall had been blocked off, and the elf skidded to a stop. He sighed and turned around as Elrond came within a few meters of him. "Kyven! What were you doing in my rooms?" The elf just smiled and suddenly bit down on something inside his mouth. Seconds later, he fell to the ground, his eyes closed in death.

Mithrandir came up behind Elrond and asked, "Why is your servant on the ground, dead, Elrond?" The king shook his head in confusion. "I don't know, Mithrandir. But he was near my desk, fiddling with my..." Elrond's eyes opened wide, and he quickly ordered, "Check him and tell me if you find anything. I'll be in my rooms. Then send his body to his family." Without waiting for acknowledgment, Elrond turned and headed to his rooms with Mithrandir right behind him. They came into his rooms and Elrond walked over to his desk where his tea water sat. The lid was off and a small herb was laying on the desk next to it. Mithrandir picked it up and sniffed it.

"Jylexium. An herb that only grown in the southeast, in Mordor. It clouds the mind and makes people easily susceptible to fits of rage and anger." Elrond sat down hard on the edge of his bed and asked in a shaky voice, "Then...my anger with Aragorn and with Elladan and Elrohir and Legolas...?" Mithrandir quietly said, "Someone wanted Aragorn to leave these walls. I do not think that sending the other three away was part of the plan, though." Mithrandir was silent for a moment, then said, "Considering when you anger first started, I suspect that your condition would have become permanent the next time you drank this."

Elrond was still for a minute, then quietly asked, "Aragorn is in trouble, isn't he? He's in danger." Mithrandir sigh and said, "More than we both realize, my friend. Someone went though an awful lot to get Aragorn, and they will not give him up without a fight." Elrond looked up and looked like a lost child with grief and guilt shining brightly in his eyes. "What can we do?" Mithrandir placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said softly, "We can pray, Elrond. And we can ride to find him." A pause, then, "Get some sleep, my friend. We shall leave near noon." Elrond obeyed without question.

Outside, high in the sky, Polaris glowed brightly, before suddenly becoming dim.

Translations:

Adan- human  
Estel lasta an enni- Estel listen to me  
tithen pen- little one  
tithen gwador- little brother  
ion nin- My son  
post mae- rest well

Brannon nin- My lord  
Mellon nin- My friend  
Ada- Father

Ooh! I like it! I chose Polaris because it's my favorite star, btw. If anyone's confused on that whole herb thing, tell me, and I'll see if I can answer any questions you have. Off to write more! Torture, angst, and friendship upcoming! 


	7. Those Who Can't, Torture

Story Title: Lean on Me

Chapter Title: Those Who Can't, Torture

Author: J. Chassells

Summary: My take on how Aragorn (mostly referred to as Strider and Estel in this fic) and Legolas met and how their friendship was forged throughout their adventures and misadventures.

Author's Note: My first LOTR fic, so please don't hurt me! Reviews and flames are appreciated. This fic isn't really dedicated to anyone, but if I'd have to dedicate it to someone or something, I think this one goes to the US Military. I'm an extremely patriotic person and I support our military completely and firmly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the plot, yada, yada, yada...

Characters that star in this story: Strider (Estel), Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, maybe a mention of Arwen here and there, and some unnamed orcs and just plain ol' bad guys.

Another A/N: Can't believe some people have stuck with me so long! Especially you, Raven! Cool! Anyways, this one's gonna be fun...torture...know I shouldn't be happy, but I am ...u...

One again, Indicates thought.

Chapter 7

Legolas glanced around before nodding. "He did pass this way, and not too long ago. We trail by only eight or ten hours." Elrohir sighed. "Those eight of ten hours could mean death for him."

Elladan inputted, "I wonder how he traveled this far over the Ettenmoors so quickly. We're but a half-day's ride from the river Mitheithel." Legolas shook his head and looked at the horses, which were resting and feeding on the sparse grass. The night was young, and Legolas leaned against a tree.

His eyes turned skyward, and they unconsciously locked onto Polaris, Strider's favorite star. Legolas smiled slightly, but it swiftly turned to a frown. The bright star had suddenly dimmed considerably.

His change of mood was detected. "Legolas, what is it?" Legolas turned to Elladan. "The North Star...it's not as bright as it was a moment ago." Both twins looked at the directional star, and Elrohir murmured, "You're right..."

Legolas turned to the tree he was leaning against. He could hear its joy at being in the same vicinity of an Elf, especially a wood Elf, and rested his palm against it.

Please, my friend. I need to know what Strider is going through right now.

The tree's limbs trembled some and the leaves swayed in a non-existent wind. Elladan and Elrohir watched in fascination as the trees around them seemed to speak in hushed tones.

Legolas closed his eyes as he saw through the tree. He flew from tree to tree, moving as fast as the wind, until he suddenly came to a stop. His face twisted into one of horror as he saw Strider held captive in the middle of a band of orcs.

They were advancing on him with sneers and grins on their faces. When Legolas looked harder, he saw that Strider's face was already one of pain, and silently cursed the orcs with all his will.

He turned his attention from his thoughts to his friend, and closed his eyes as he saw one orc pull back his fist. His eyes being closed didn't block the sound of flesh hitting flesh, though, and Legolas swallowed tightly before retreating from the scene.

Elladan watched as Legolas closed his eyes and became alarmed when his face turned into one of complete horror. Moments later, Legolas opened his eyes and backed away from the tree with a gasp. Elrohir quickly asked, "What is it? What's wrong?" Legolas moved quickly to his horse.

"Strider's been captured by orcs. He's in trouble." Elladan and Elrohir were immediately at their horses. While checking the saddle straps, Elladan asked, "Is he hurt?" Legolas' face was the only answer he needed.

Strider was at the complete mercy of the orcs and he knew it. That didn't stop him from struggling, though. His troubles earned him a swift punch in the side of the head that left him dizzy. Blood trickled from the new wound on his temple and blurred Strider's vision.

He didn't see the fist heading towards his ribs until it burrowed into them. He moaned as already weak and barely knitted ribs cracked under the blow. He gasped for air and fought the darkness at the edges of his vision.

The orcs still had a hold on his arms, and abruptly, one orc pulled on his left arm viciously. Strider couldn't keep back a yell as he felt the bone slide from the joint. Suddenly, the orcs let him go and he fell to his knees, trying to control the pain.

His right arm cradled his left, hoping to relieve some of the pain that throbbed and washed through his nerves. He looked up slightly and saw the head orc come up to him.

Grabbing his chin forcefully, he tilted his head up and growled, "Ranger, it's quite a ways to the hall of our lord Sauron. You think you will last that far?" Strider summoned his courage and spit out, "If only to kill Sauron when I get there, yes."

His reply earned him a kick in the side, flipping him over and damaging already abused ribs. He landed with a cry and ignored the orcs laughing around him. Suddenly, he was dragged upwards and his arms were tied behind him, the ropes so tight they bit into his flesh and cut off the blood flow. Another rope was tied around his neck so tight Strider nearly had to gasp for air.

With a none too gentle shove, he was pushed forward, and the orcs started to walk in single file. Strider was near the front, and orc in front and behind held his leashes, and their trek began. Strider knew that they would have to pass over the Misty Mountains to get to their destination, and he only hoped he'd be able to survive the treacherous weather.

Legolas pulled his horse to a stop and looked around the area carefully. After deeming it safe, he and the twins slid from their mounts. On the ground in front of them were the bodies of several orcs. Legolas examined the bodies and Elladan searched the ground.

He came upon tracks and called, "Legolas! These horse prints...it was not a dark one, and it was not mounted. But it certainly took off in a hurry." Legolas looked at the prints with him and agreed. "These orcs are slain using the Elvish style. Strider killed these ones."

Elrohir was over near the side and called, "Come quick! I think we have a problem!" The other elves were at his side quickly and stared at the tracks. It was Legolas who spoke first.

"A Nazgúl. It was here." Stepping back, he took a longer look and said, "It got off its horse, then walked over here...where Strider was being held."

Elladan shook his head and cursed. Elrohir asked, "What was it doing here?" Legolas shook his head. "I don't know." He looked around before walking up to a tree. Laying his palm against it, he closed his eyes.

Mellon nin, show me my friend's fate.

As before, the tree rustled, and suddenly, Legolas flew along the air currents. He traveled quickly, and longer than before. When he came to a stop, the air was almost forced out of his lungs by what he saw. "Strider...no, not Strider..."

The twins looked at each other worriedly and looked back at Legolas. His face was screwed up in pain, and they could only wonder what he saw.

Legolas looked around the clearing, taking in every detail. There were twenty orcs, and the leader was a huge one, nearly twice Legolas' size. He glanced around, trying to find his friend. When he did, he almost wished he hadn't.

Strider was on his knees between two trees. His arms were stretched to the side and up, and were tied to some limbs of the trees. His head was bowed, and his breathing was harsh. His shirt, weapons, and belt had been removed, leaving only his pants and boots.

Legolas looked closer and saw numerous cuts on Strider's body. Quickly, Legolas jumped to one of the trees Strider was tied to. He could see blood leaking from numerous cuts on Strider's arms. A shoulder wound seemed to be particularly nasty.

The elf looked up as he saw a couple of orcs heading toward Strider. He couldn't help but watch in morbid fascination as one suddenly slammed his fist into Strider's chest. The impact left Strider coughing and gasping for air.

The orcs continued to pummel him until the leader came up with a flask in his hand. He grinned and said, "You thirsty, Adan? Here, have a drink." Though Strider strained against his bonds, it did no good. His head was forced back, revealing to Legolas his bruised and bloody face, and the foul liquid was forced into his mouth.

Strider tried to spit it back out, but the orc clamped a hand over his mouth. He swallowed, and seconds later, he was gasping in pain and the poisonous brew burned its way down his throat. His gasps turned to coughs, which left his body a shuddering, throbbing, painful mess.

Legolas looked around, trying to find some way to help his friend, when another orc walked up. He had a sword in his hand, and the tip was glowing red from being stuck in the fire.

He murmured something to his leader, and the leader grinned and took the sword. "It seems, young ranger, that you know the location of Rivendell, the secret elf haven. Is this true?" Strider looked wearily at his tormenter. "I don't know where it is, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

The smile slipped from the lead orc's face, and he brought the hot metal near Strider's bare torso. The man swallowed, but said nothing. The next thing out of his mouth was a shout of pain as the orc pushed the blade onto Strider's side.

The orc drew it over his skin slowly, allowing the blade to travel on the skin on top of a rib. When the sword was removed, it left a long burning mark that followed his rib. Strider moaned and the orc said, "All you have to do is tell us where Rivendell is."

Strider glared at the creature through his pain and spat an Elvish curse that made even Legolas wince. The orcs were none too happy. "We shall teach you manners yet, Adan, and we will get the location of Rivendell, one way or another."

He advanced towards the ranger again, malicious intent in his eyes.

Legolas quickly retreated.

Translations:

Adan- human  
Estel lasta an enni- Estel listen to me  
tithen pen- little one  
tithen gwador- little brother  
ion nin- My son  
post mae- rest well

Brannon nin- My lord  
Mellon nin- My friend  
Ada- Father

Sorry that this chappie took long. We had a family emergency; I know some of you can relate. I'll try and get the next chappie up quicker! Take care all! 


	8. Tracking

Story Title: Lean on Me

Chapter Title: Tracking

Author: J. Chassells

Summary: My take on how Aragorn (mostly referred to as Strider and Estel in this fic) and Legolas met and how their friendship was forged throughout their adventures and misadventures.

Author's Note: My first LOTR fic, so please don't hurt me! Reviews and flames are appreciated. This fic isn't really dedicated to anyone, but if I'd have to dedicate it to someone or something, I think this one goes to the US Military. I'm an extremely patriotic person and I support our military completely and firmly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the plot, yada, yada, yada...

Characters that star in this story: Strider (Estel), Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, maybe a mention of Arwen here and there, and some unnamed orcs and just plain ol' bad guys.

Another A/N: Good news! My family emergency is pretty much over, so I can now devote most of my time to my fics! So, here comes another chappie!

One again, Indicates thought.

Chapter 8

The sun shone brightly through the trees of Mirkwood. Elrond held his head down as Thranduíl chastised him, and not gently, for his actions. Beside him, Mithrandir stood, silently, waiting for the other king's anger to die down. When Thranduíl paused for a breath, the wizard quickly stepped in. "Mellon nin, dina. Elrond has been beating himself up as it is; do not take your anger out on him, for he does not deserve it." Thranduíl was stunned into silence by being told to shut up.

"Mithrandir, explain." The wizard took a deep breath, then went on to explain the Jylexium and the elf that had obviously been working for the evils of Mordor. By the time was finished with his tale, Thranduíl was looking rightly rebuked and Elrond met his eyes questioning. The other took a deep breath, then nodded. "Elrond...I'm sorry for what's happened. I am also sorry for my harsh words. I was just...upset, that you had exiled my son." Elrond refrained from blurting how he had also exiled his own son.

Mithrandir said, "We took two days arriving, Thranduíl. In this time, who knows what's happened to your son and to Elrond's sons. We request some of your warriors to come with us to find them." Elrond knew the question the other king was going to ask and cut him off. "We didn't take our own warriors because we worry that more than just Kyven are involved with the plot against Strider."

The fact that he'd used his foster son's Ranger name was lost on no one, but the other two kept silent.

"Very well. I cannot go with you, for I must attend to matters here. For safety's sake, I shall send with you several of my closest warriors. I shall also have people checking into everyone's backgrounds." Elrond stood and nodded his thanks. "Diola lle. I owe you more than I will be able to repay." Thranduíl's voice was steely as he said, "Bring back Legolas and the hope of this world, Elrond, and your debt shall be paid in full."

Elrond was silent as his group of ten rode through the trees. Mithrandir was behind him, while Thranduíl's best tracker rode in front. They'd been traveling at a fast pace; the tracker had said it was because the elves that had followed after Strider were in a hurry. Elrond was suddenly jolted from his thoughts when the company pulled to a stop. Elrond allowed his horse to trot up to their tracker. "Taur, what is it?" The ranger looked down at the ground.

"Horse prints, milord. The horses must've stopped here; their riders allowed them to rest..." Taur's eyes traveled along the ground, "And the riders rested against those trees. They made haste to leave, though I have found no signs that they were attacked."

Elrond sighed deeply and gave the order to ride on.

The group pushed hard along the rocky path near dawn the next day. They'd rode hard all night, and their horses needed rest. Even the power of the Elves could sustain a horse for only so long. Elrond was just about to advise their respite when Taur shouted. Pushing his horse faster, he pulled up alongside of Taur. The two pulled to a stop a short time later.

The smell of rotting flesh filled their noses.

Some turned away at the smell while Taur, Elrond, and Mithrandir moved forward. Elrond's eyebrows knitted together. "Orcs. Dead for nearly four days, by the looks of it." Taur looked at the bodies from the relative safety of his horse. "I think your foster son killed these. When I shouted for you the first time, it's because I saw his pack at the side of the road. I also saw horse prints. I think he dismounted his horse, allowed it to ride free, and continued on foot before he was attacked."

Mithrandir looked around and muttered, "I think I shall see...what I can see." Without waiting to give an explanation, he moved his horse over towards a tree. He could sense lingering warmth near it. "Legolas has been here. He communicated with this tree, though I do not know how. He must be using the trees to help track Aragorn."

Elrond, himself not being a wood elf, and Taur, not being trained in those ways, shrugged. Elrond asked, "Can you find out what he saw?" Mithrandir turned his head towards his friend, then turned back towards the tree. He placed an old hand on the trunk and closed his eyes. He felt the tree respond slightly; heard the strange rumble it emanated. But it allowed his hand to stay. Focusing all his energy, Mithrandir poured it into the tree.

Swords clanging, fierce shouts.

A cry of pain, a cry of victory.

Heavy steps, a terrifying voice.

The sense of success and defeat.

Suddenly, through the vague senses that had assaulted him, Mithrandir received one, short, but clear, visual.

The orc moved closer to the kneeling Ranger and clasped his wounded arm tightly. This emitted a soft whimper from the Ranger, and the orc grinned. "I cannot wait to see what my lord Sauron has planned for his biggest enemy." A harsh squeeze and a moan later, and Strider was tied up and led roughly away.

Mithrandir pulled his hand away from the tree with a sigh. Elrond looked immediately alarmed. "What is it, Mithrandir?" The wizard shook his head in dismay. "Aragorn has been taken. The orcs that captured him were ordered by a Nazgúl to take him to Mordor." Elrond asked quickly, "Is he alright? Is he injured?" Mithrandir said quietly, "These trees only tell me what happened here, Elrond, a handful of days ago. He was injured, though it did not appear too severely, but orcs have a way of hurting people, especially ones they don't like."

Elrond nodded, his eyes sorrowful, and said to Taur in a rough voice, "Tell the others we shall rest here for a half-hour. Tell them to tend their horses well; we shall not be stopping again soon." Taur nodded and moved off to where the rest of the company was waiting. Mithrandir kicked his horse over to Elrond, who merely said, "I wish to be alone right now, Mithrandir." The wizard gave the king a kindly smile. "He will be alright, Elrond. He is Estel." Without another word, he moved over to the other riders and started to tend his horse.

Elrond sat on his horse quietly, taking in the view. The sun was breaking over the tall canyon wall to their right. The sparse grass danced in the breeze, and the bank of fog that had been hindering their progress evaporated before his eyes. Elrond's thoughts were on his son.

What are you going through right now, my son?

Elrond could only imagine. Was he being forced to trek over the Misty Mountains while injured? Near definite yes. Was he being beaten for showing the defiance Elrond knew he would demonstrate? Probably. Was he going through it all, thinking no one cared for him, nor worried for his safety, nor despaired when they found he'd been exiled?

More than likely.

Elrond couldn't help but thinking...nay, _knowing_, that it was his fault.

And his alone.

No amount of reasoning or persuading would change his mind. He was completely at fault for what Strider...no, Estel, was going through.

Elrond closed his eyes and breathed in the beautifully heavy mountain air. It filled his lungs, giving them life, making his heart beat with love for his home.

He had taken away Estel's reason for love. He had taken it and thrown it back in his face.

Elrond swiped furiously at a tear that tracked down his face. No, he would not be weak; he would be strong. Not for his friends or the company he rode with. Not for appearance nor respect.

He'd be strong for his son.

He'd be strong for Estel.

Elrond felt a melancholy pain wash over him when he remembered an argument that had left Elladan and Estel on bitter terms for nearly a month.

Elrond had been watching his sons train as a reprieve from his work. Estel had bested Elladan during a swordfight. The first thing out of Elladan's mouth was, "Utinu en lokirim." Estel had nearly dropped his sword, but had responded in a calm voice, "I am not the son of snakes, Elladan. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isuldur, future king of the throne of Gondor." Elladan had remained quiet.

There were few times Estel had ever said anything about the inheritance and destiny he did not want, but the times he did choose to bring it up, he did wisely. There had been silence for a moment, before Estel had sheathed his sword and spat in disgust, "I am the hope of man, the person Sauron himself most fears, and the successor of the chieftain position of the tribe of the Dunédain. And you sit here and call me the son of snakes?" Elladan had flinched, expecting the anger that never came. Instead, Estel had sighed and said in a quietly defeated voice, "You are right, brother."

Elrond had never figured out what caused his son to behave that way, but he supposed it was depression more than anything.

Elrond sat quietly atop his steed, wading through painful, distant memories, when there was a tap on his shoulder. Elrond turned upset at being disturbed, but relaxed when he saw it was Mithrandir. The wizard quietly said, "We're ready to move out, my friend." Elrond's surprise showed on his face, and Mithrandir softly said, "You've been in a trance for the last half hour." Elrond sighed deeply before nodding to Taur, who rode up behind him.

"Milord, the warriors and I were discussing what the orcs are probably doing. They've been ordered back to Mordor, so they're probably backtracking. They will have two choices. They can start turning back now, and risk the faster but riskier passing through Mirkwood territory, or they will travel over the mountains here and skirt around Mirkwood." Elrond sat deep in thought for several seconds.

"Split up. Taur, you and the rest of the company head towards Mirkwood. Mithrandir and I will head over the pass." Taur quickly said, "Milord, what if you find them?" Elrond reasoned, "Prince Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir are also tracking Estel, Taur. If we find them, we shall have all the strength we need." Taur didn't look happy, but he nodded his head. "Yes, milord. Quel fara." Elrond nodded. "Quel fara, tenna' ento lye omenta."

The company split moments later.

Translations:

Adan- human  
Estel lasta an enni- Estel listen to me  
tithen pen- little one  
tithen gwador- little brother  
ion nin- My son  
post mae- rest well

Brannon nin- My lord  
Mellon nin- My friend  
Ada- Father

Quel fara- Good hunting

tenna' ento lye omenta- Until we meet next

Utinu en lokirim- son of snakes

Sorry this chappie was a lil too short! Oh well! The next will be longer...I have...plans... grins evilly Well kids, until next time, adios! 


	9. Somebody Save Me

Story Title: Lean on Me

Chapter Title: Somebody Save Me

Author: J. Chassells

Summary: My take on how Aragorn (mostly referred to as Strider and Estel in this fic) and Legolas met and how their friendship was forged throughout their adventures and misadventures.

Author's Note: My first LOTR fic, so please don't hurt me! Reviews and flames are appreciated. This fic isn't really dedicated to anyone, but if I'd have to dedicate it to someone or something, I think this one goes to the US Military. I'm an extremely patriotic person and I support our military completely and firmly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the plot, yada, yada, yada...

Characters that star in this story: Strider (Estel), Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, maybe a mention of Arwen here and there, and some unnamed orcs and just plain ol' bad guys.

Another A/N: Alright! Let's get this show on the road! Thanks to everyone for their reviews! I swear this won't be much longer. Bec brought up a good point in a review; how does Mithrandir communicate with the trees? Answer: I haven't the slightest clue. But I needed someone to explain what Strider's going through, so I just sorta bent the rules a little. Hope no one minds!

One again, Indicates thought.

Chapter 9

Strider stumbled over a rock in his path, his exhaustion nearly dropping him right there. His arm was throbbing, sending signal after signal of agony into his system. His shoulder, though, was beginning to burn, indicating the orc blades were poisoned. His chest and back were but raw flesh, and every step sent waves of torturous pain through his body. Also, he'd picked up that a large pack of wolves, hungry from the long winter, followed them at a distance, waiting for one of them to fall too far behind. Strider would have cursed his luck if he'd the breath.

The head orc looked back and snarled with disgust, "Get that Adan to keep up with us! He's your charge, Delotha!" The orc holding Strider's neck leashed turned to him and growled, "What is it, human? Do you need to rest?" Strider glared at him, considering his options. If he said yes, that would give the orcs the impression he was weak and couldn't be pushed very hard. While their lax of care would enable his escape, his pride wouldn't allow it.

"No, morier, I do not need a rest. Unless you do." Delotha growled and yanked hard on the leash, causing the slipknot to tighten. Strider gasped for air and yellow spots danced in his vision. Delotha came close and gripped his chin tightly, his claws cutting into the skin on his neck. "Mark my words, Adan, by the time we reach Mordor, we will have you broken." He yanked the rope tighter, and Strider sank to his knees, fighting to draw breath. With a hating glare, Delotha loosened his grip, and Strider took heaving breaths of air. Within seconds, he was forced to his feet, and the group trekked on.

Legolas sighed and stared at the ground in sadness. Elladan and Elrohir were beside him, also looking at the ground. Legolas sighed again and moved towards the items on the ground. He carefully picked up the cloak, dagger, sword, and bow and quiver full of arrows. He held them tightly, as though he feared they would disappear, and looked around.

Pointing to a tree, he said, "That's where I saw him tied up. I suppose they discarded his weapons because they didn't need them or want them." Elladan swallowed hard. "Legolas, do you know how far we are behind them?" Legolas brightened; he at least had some good news. "We're moving quicker than them; they don't have horses or any means of transportation. We're only a few hours behind them now." Elladan cried, "Then let's ride! We have to catch up with them!" Elrohir nodded, his eyes determined, though they had a sheen of tears on them. Legolas nodded and moved towards his horse. He had just put his friend's items on his horse when an arrow flew out of nowhere.

It caught Legolas in his lower back, spinning him around. He fell to the ground with a gasp of pain and forced his eyes open. He saw five orcs running towards them from the shadow of a boulder. Wincing, Legolas pushed himself to his knees. Suddenly, Elladan and Elrohir were in front of him, protecting him. Their weapons drawn, they awaited the orcs. What was really surprising was that, ten feet from the elves, they suddenly fell to the ground, very still, and very dead.

Legolas gritted his teeth and looked around. Elladan knelt next to his side, his eyes still on the scenery, and asked, "Are you okay?" A choked laugh from Legolas turned into a cough and a sob. "I take that as a no. Elrohir, what happened?" Another voice answered, "I killed them." The twins whipped their heads around and saw Elrond and Mithrandir on horses behind them. The wizard's staff still glowed and Elladan cried, "Father! What are you doing here?" Elrond swallowed at the amount of loathing in his son's voice. "I came to find Estel." Legolas whispered, "But you exiled him." Elrond nodded. "It was a plot of Sauron's. We had an elf that was slipping herbs into my food; it caused my mind to cloud. I hold no anger to you nor Estel."

Legolas nodded, then weakly asked, "Could we get this arrow out of me? Believe it or not, it's uncomfortable." Elladan turned to his friend quickly and looked at the wound while Elrond and Mithrandir dismounted. "Father, it's not too deep in, and I don't think it's hit any organs." Elrond nodded and walked up to the prince. With little difficulty, he helped him lay down on a bedroll that Elrohir laid out. Legolas laid on his stomach and winced as Elrond carefully lifted up his tunic. He probed the area for a moment before saying, "It's not poisoned, which is a relief. I'm going to have to pull the arrow out now, alright?" Legolas sighed tiredly and nodded. He laid his forehead on his arms and took a deep breath. At his small nod, Elrond grasped the arrow and pulled it out swiftly. He expected a yell or a shout, but was unprepared for a whisper.

"Ow."

Elladan smiled slightly and helped his father clean and bandage up the wound. When they were finished, Legolas sighed in relief and rolled over, wincing as his back touched the bedroll, and sat up. Everyone protested. "Legolas, you have to rest and allow the wound to heal! You can't go gallivanting around the country!" Legolas pushed himself to his feet and swayed slightly before regaining his balance. "I have to find Strider, Elrond. We've almost caught up with them; we can't rest for fear of losing the trail in the mountains."

Elrond sighed and shook his head. "You won't be satisfied until you follow him to the grave." Legolas frowned but stayed silent. Mithrandir suggested, "Let's take a short rest; our horses need it. We shall depart shortly. Legolas, please rest. You will be no good to Aragorn if you are too exhausted to ride." The prince hesitated, then nodded. He limped over to a tree, leaned against it, and slid to the ground carefully. Meanwhile, Elladan and Elrohir had tied their horses to a tree near some grass and were having a tearful reunion with their father. Elrond was unaware of the tears that tracked down his cheeks as he embraced his sons. He was merely glad that they were safe and forgave him.

Mithrandir made his way to Legolas, who was staring at a distant mountain peak. Both were silent until Legolas asked, "What if...what if he doesn't make it, Gandalf? What if we find him too late? Or what if they slip through our fingers and we lose him to Sauron? What then?" Mithrandir frowned and gave a thoughtful grunt. "Remember the tale, Legolas? Do you remember it?" Legolas nodded and recited it aloud.

All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king.

When he whispered the last few words, he was surprised to find his spirits had lifted. He looked at Mithrandir, who smiled warmly and said, "He will make it, Legolas. Have faith in him." The wizard walked away to Elrond, who was conversing with his sons, and was unaware how much he'd helped the young elf.

Strider fell to the ground, panting for air. His captors did not take kindly to this. Delotha slammed his boot into Strider's exposed and burned ribcage, rolling the ranger in the snowy ground. Strider cried out and curled into a fetal position. The snow beneath him turned crimson, stained by the blood pouring from his many wounds. Delotha advanced on the ranger and viciously rolled him over onto his back. Grinning madly, the orc placed his boot on Strider's cut and bloody throat. Applying a little pressure, he sighed in content as the man in the snow gasped for air.

His pleasure was cut short as his leader came up beside him. "Our lord wants him alive!" Delotha growled, "He should die right now! We only risk getting caught or losing him to those blasted wethrinaerea!" The leader snapped, "They don't care for him anymore! Our inside elf took care of that. He is nothing but an abomination to them!" Delotha either lost his mind or didn't care anymore. With a maddening smirk, he leaned most of his weight on Strider's throat. The man writhed for a moment before falling still.

The head orc roared with rage and made short work of disconnecting Delotha's head from his shoulders. Delotha's body slumped to the ground, pushing Strider deeper into the snow. The other orcs looked at Strider in fear. The leader sheathed his bloody scimitar and kicked Strider. The man rolled onto his stomach. He didn't move, didn't breath. He growled, "Tie him up in case he's faking. The elements will take care of him if he's still alive. But his death will be on Delotha's head." The orcs nodded and moved towards the motionless man. Some moved Delotha's body and left it to the wild while others removed the rope from Strider's neck and tied his arms even tighter behind his back.

They left him facedown in the snow and the leader said, "We'll go to Mordor over the mountains; some might be tracking us and we wouldn't want to run into them." The orcs nodded and headed off. The head orc looked over Strider's body for a moment before giving him a few kicks, just for spite. He then caught up with his group, and they soon moved into the distance.

Legolas hid his pain as the horse jostled his back. The equine, as though sensing his displeasure, switched paces, opting for a gentler gait as compared to a steady lope. Legolas smiled slightly and patted his horse's mane lovingly. A bond between an Elf and their horse is strong, and Legolas and Myaven were no different. Suddenly, there was an echoing howl through the rocks. The horses came to a stop, prancing in fear, but loyal to their masters. Legolas held tight to Myaven and looked around. There was another howl, and then a cry. It was inhuman. Elladan cried, "That must be the orc group! They sound like they're being attacked!" Mithrandir nodded, and Legolas said, "Elrond, Gandalf, stay here. You'll be safer. When we find Strider, one of us will come and fetch you." Without leaving them time to protest, Legolas and the twins kicked their horses towards the sound.

The horses were jittery, that was for sure, but they headed towards the sound, confident their riders knew what they were doing. They'd ridden for only half an hour when they came across a torn body. The wolves were already gone, with them their meal. There was only one body left, but the area was covered with dark blood and weapons. Legolas dismounted, heedless of his injury, and knelt next to the orc that was lying there. "Elladan, Elrohir, this one's still alive." The two dismounted and walked up beside Legolas. "Where is Strider?" The orc coughed, already at the threshold of death's door, and growled, "Delotha killed him." He laughed at the look on Legolas' face, and then coughed. His words were slurred and blood came up. "Ya know, we beat him real good, but he never said a word. He just screamed." Legolas' breath caught in his throat. "That Adan screamed real good...we made sure of that." His words trailed off, and he lay limp in the snow. Legolas felt his anger rising up in him, but tried to suppress it.

He succeeded on a small scale, and Elladan busied himself with looking around. He tried to ignore the words that the orc had spoken, but they came to his mind with a vengeance. _That Adan screamed real good..._ "Legolas, I can only smell orc blood. No human blood." Legolas whipped his head around, not caring at the tears in his eyes. "So he's probably farther up the trail. They left him for dead." Elrohir quietly said, "Unless he's already dead." Legolas smiled slightly, despite his tears. He stood and placed a comforting hand on the younger twin's shoulder. "Never trust the word of an orc, mellon nin. It will only lead you to despair." Elrohir nodded tightly, and Elladan walked back up to them. He was having a better time controlling his fears, but tears were still evident in his eyes. "Come; we should ride down the mountain and follow their trail. Hopefully we will be able to find him."

The elves mounted without a sound and nudged their horses in the direction the orcs' trails had come from. They rode carefully, allowing their horses' hooves to find purchase in the snowy rocks. They came to the top of a hill, and Legolas looked around. There was nothing but snow as far as he could see. That, and a few boulders and a couple of trees. Suddenly, his eyes found a dark spot on the snow. It was too far away for him to make out clearly, even with his Elven eyes, and he asked, "Do you guys see that?" Both twins immediately looked in the direction Legolas was pointing. They strained to see, and Legolas suddenly had a bad feeling. He somehow knew, without a doubt, that it was Strider. Leaning towards Myaven's ears, he whispered, "Rima, Myaven, rima!" The horse whinnied and took off at a fast canter. Legolas heard Elladan's cry of surprise, but didn't looked back. He lay low on the saddle, silently urging his horse faster. Myaven responded by running faster over the snow. They came within view of the object a minute later.

"Strider!"

Translations:

Adan- human  
Estel lasta an enni- Estel listen to me  
tithen pen- little one  
tithen gwador- little brother  
ion nin- My son  
post mae- rest well

Brannon nin- My lord  
Mellon nin- My friend  
Ada- Father

Wethrinaerea- Deceitful ones

Rima- run

PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS PG! THANK YOU!!!!!!!! ...and thanks for reading! New chappie up soon.


	10. Time

Story Title: Lean on Me

Chapter Title: Time

Author: J. Chassells

Summary: My take on how Aragorn (mostly referred to as Strider and Estel in this fic) and Legolas met and how their friendship was forged throughout their adventures and misadventures.

Author's Note: My first LOTR fic, so please don't hurt me! Reviews and flames are appreciated. This fic isn't really dedicated to anyone, but if I'd have to dedicate it to someone or something, I think this one goes to the US Military. I'm an extremely patriotic person and I support our military completely and firmly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the plot, yada, yada, yada...

Characters that star in this story: Strider (Estel), Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, maybe a mention of Arwen here and there, and some unnamed orcs and just plain ol' bad guys.

Another A/N: Hmm...once again, please keep reviews PG, and also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry my chappies are taking longer to come up. But stick with it!

One again, Indicates thought.

Chapter 10

Legolas pulled Myaven to a stop and jumped from the horse. He ran to his friend, who was lying on his stomach, and saw the bonds on his wrists. Whipping out his dagger, he quickly cut through the ropes and gently pulled them off his friend. He bristled with anger when he saw the raw bleeding flesh on his wrists. Legolas felt hope leap into his throat, though. If the wounds were bleeding, then Strider was still alive. However, his relief was quickly overshadowed by shock. With his arms at his side, Legolas could see Strider's bare back. The bruises stood out on the pale skin, and the whip marks had raised angry red welts from the tender skin. Legolas choked back a sob and carefully rolled his friend over.

Strider's skin was hot to the touch, indicating a raging fever. There were burn marks on his torso; long, angry, festering, bloody burns followed each of his ribs from his sides to his chest. Whip marks and massive bruises also marred his skin. His right shoulder was twisted at an unnatural angle and there was an immense bleeding hole in it. Legolas turned his attention to his friend's throat. It was bruised badly; the skin was black and deep blue. Blood ran in rivulets from slices in Strider's neck, and blood flowed from parched and cracked lips. A gash on the side of his temple bled sluggishly, and dried blood matted his hair.

Legolas placed an ear next to his friend's heart. He was slightly more at ease when he found that his heart beat, albeit weakly and rapidly. He also heard something else...a strange rattling sound from his friend's chest. Legolas looked behind him as he heard the other horses stop behind him.

"Estel!" Elladan's cry was heart wrenching. Legolas quickly ordered, "Get a cloak from my pack. We need to get him warmed up." Elrohir knelt next to his brother and felt his forehead. "But he's burning up!" Legolas nodded. He carefully picked up his friend and leaned him against his chest, carefully minding the wounds on his back. He brushed the hair from Strider's face and said, "The fever's either from the elements or orc poison." Elladan, hurrying up to them, murmured, "Or both." Legolas silently agreed.

With Elladan's help, the elf prince carefully wrapped the cloak around his friend. They moved his right arm and Strider moaned. He tried to shy away, but he hadn't the strength. Legolas quickly whispered to him in Elvish. "Uuma dela, Strider. Esta. Amin anta lle est." The man moaned once more before slipping into a delirious sleep. Legolas quickly finished bundling him up. He stood and found the man was considerably lighter than when he'd seen him last. "The orcs didn't feed him. We'll need to get him to eat."

Elladan nodded. "First, let's get him to my father." Legolas walked up to Myaven, who sensed that Legolas needed a small amount of assistance. She lay down in the snow, making it easy for Legolas to mount. The elf smiled and set Strider carefully in the saddle and sat behind him.

Wrapping one arm around his waist to keep him on the horse, Legolas grabbed the reigns with his other hand and nickered to his horse. Myaven stood carefully, aware of her precious cargo. Elladan and Elrohir mounted their horses, concern and worry etched on their faces. "Will he make it?" Legolas looked at Elrohir and said, "There's only one way to find out." He kicked his horse in the ribs and the trio streaked into the distance.

"Where are they? They've been gone nearly two hours!" Mithrandir shook his head at his friend's impatience. "Be calm, mellon nin. They will arrive soon." As if on cue, there was the sound of horse hooves in the immediate vicinity. Elrond stopped pacing in the snow and looked towards the sound, expectantly. When he saw the three horses coming towards them, he almost sighed in relief. However, that quickly passed.

Legolas came first and pulled to a stop. In his arms was Estel. Elrond backed away to allow Legolas the chance to get off his horse, and moved forward to help with Estel. "Mani marte? Is he alive?" Legolas nodded, not bothering to hide his fear. "But barely. He's injured badly, Elrond." The elf king nodded and turned to Elladan and Elrohir, who'd just ridden up and were dismounting. "Did you run into any trouble?"

Elladan shook his head. "We found one orc, mortally wounded, who told us that Estel was dead. We tracked them to where they left Estel." Mithrandir asked, "What about the rest?" Elrohir supplied, "They were attacked by wolves, hungry ones at that. I don't think they had a chance."

Elrond turned his attention to Legolas. The elf had sat down in the snow and had his arms around Strider. The ranger was shaking in the cloak, either from cold or fever, Elrond could not tell. The elf lord moved to his son's side and carefully pulled back the cloak. The sight took his breath away. Burns, blood, and bruises were painfully obvious on the white of Strider's skin, and Elrond shook his head. "He never does anything half way, does he?"

They were all startled by a cough and a painfully whispered, "I heard that." Strider's eyes slid halfway open and they were glazed with pain. "Estel, what happened?" The Ranger's eyes drifted shut and he murmured, "Wanted me...my heritage." Elrond shook his head in grief. "Your bloodline has brought them to this."

Strider's eyes drifted open once more before they slid shut again. His head rolled to the side and he went limp in Legolas' arms. The elf prince hurried to find a pulse and shook his head. "He's extremely weak. We must get him back to an Elven city." Mithrandir sat silently for a moment before saying, "Mirkwood is closer than Rivendell and Trollshaws. We should head there with haste."

Elrond nodded and turned back to Strider. "First we must tend his injuries best we can." Legolas carefully scooted from behind Strider and laid him down on the cloak. "Elladan, start a fire. Elrohir, gather firewood. Legolas, you stay here. He seems to calm in your presence. Mithrandir, I'll need your help." The Istar nodded and kneeled next to the Elven king. He quietly said, "We need to reset his shoulder first." Elrond nodded and grabbed Strider's arm and with a quick yank, popped the joint back into place. Strider's eyes snapped open and he cried out, his hand reaching for the limb.

However, Elrond saw it coming and nodded his approval as Legolas gently grabbed the ranger's hand and held it down. Elrond's stare took in the massive amount of blood on his youngest son's hand and he quickly took the limb. He wiped away some of the blood with a cloth and inhaled sharply. There was a hole, going all he way through Strider's left hand, and it was bleeding profusely. With horror on his features, Elrond wrapped the cloth around Strider's hand and ordered, "Legolas, press this against the wound firmly. We can't let him bleed to death."

The other elf nodded and took the hand in both of his, holding it firmly. Mithrandir pointed towards the blackness around the shoulder wound. "It was poisoned, though it looks like fairly basic orc poison." Elrond looked behind him as Elladan got a fire going and nodded at Elrohir's stack of firewood. "Elladan, put on a pot of water, please. Elrohir, get some Athelas from my saddlebag. In fact, bring the entire thing over here." The two twins nodded and set to their tasks.

Elrond noticed, however, that Elrohir's hands were shaking fiercely. "Elrohir, I need you to focus." The younger twin looked at his father with wide eyes. "They said they...he screamed. They made him scream." Elrond looked down at the ranger and closed his eyes in despair. Strider was notorious for not revealing his pain; a side effect, if you will, of growing up with elves that had a greater capacity for pain than he. "What did they do to you, Estel?"

The answers were not forthcoming.

Legolas paced the perimeter of the camp tiredly, but was too restless to sleep. Every other second, his eyes drifted to his friend. Elrond was leaning over Strider, whispering to him, finishing up some much-needed first aid. Mithrandir was brewing some sort of tea that would help Strider with the pain. Elladan and Elrohir were sitting near the fire, watching their brother and father with scared eyes. Finally, Legolas walked back over to Elrond. "How is he?"

The elder elf turned weary eyes towards Legolas. "Not well, my prince. I fear he's slipped into a deep, unbreakable sleep, as a result of the trauma his body's gone through, and a result of the poison and fever raging through him. I have done all I can for his injuries, but we need to get him to Mirkwood, for your realm has healers that have immense healing capacities." Legolas sat down and gripped his friend's uninjured hand carefully. "What of his wounds?"

Elrond shook his head. "The burns on his chest are deep and painful, and will scar. He has several broken and cracked ribs, though none of them pierced his lungs. His hand will heal, given time, and it, too, will scar. His windpipe was damaged, and he will have difficulty breathing for a while, but there should be no permanent damage. The same goes for his shoulder. As for his bruises, they will heal in time. But the scars will leave reminders of what happened this week." Legolas shook his head and brushed a lock of hair from Strider's face.

"He should never have gone through that." His tone held no anger towards Elrond, but any foes from Mordor would've fallen dead from his words. "All because of his heritage, his name! It does not matter who he is in character, all that matters to anyone is his lineage." A pause, then, "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor and lord of the Dunédain." Legolas turned helpless eyes towards Elrond. "I would not have him suffer over his title!" Elrond placed a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder. "He has a destiny, Legolas, which neither you nor I can change. Sooner or later he will have to face that which he fears. Both the past, and the future."

Strider sat unconscious in front of Legolas. The prince had his arms around his friend, preventing them from falling off, as they raced through the Wild. Every once in awhile, one of Legolas' hands would travel to Strider's throat, searching for a pulse, assuring him that his friend was still with him. Elladan and Elrohir had gone on ahead earlier that night, to warn Mirkwood of the situation and also to clear the way of any orcs that happened to be patrolling. Legolas and Elrond had been riding for only ten hours and already they'd passed two piles of dead orcs. Suddenly, Legolas looked down as Strider moaned. He pulled Myaven to a stop and called, "Elrond! He's awakening!"

The elf lord was a their side in a flash. "I'd hoped the drug I gave him would keep him unconscious for the journey." Legolas slid from his horse and helped Elrond ease Strider to the ground. The ranger was sweating and shivering, his eyes tightly shut. "My friend, open your eyes." Strider's eyes opened slowly, and they were glassy with fever. "Leg'las?" The elf quickly hushed him.

"Don't speak, Strider. You're still grievously injured." Elrond said, "Rest, Estel. We're taking you to the realm of Thranduíl." At Elrond's voice, Strider's eyes widened and he looked around fervidly. "Ada?" Elrond knelt next to his son and stroked his face gently. "I am here, my son. Peace." Strider shook his head, causing him to moan in agony. "You can't be here!" A gasp for air, then Strider whispered, "Dream..." Legolas felt tears prick his eyes. "Why, Strider? Why can't he be here? Why is this a dream?" Strider's eyes drifted shut and he mumbled, "Ada hates me."

His head rolled to the side and his breathing was labored as he lost consciousness. Elrond's mouth hung open, taking in his son's words. "He thinks I hate him." Legolas shook his head. "He's delirious, Elrond." The elf lord looked at Legolas and grimly said, "All things spoken in delirium have some base, Legolas." Silence. "Let's hurry on our way. I fear the fever's rising." Legolas nodded and, with Elrond's help, was once again seated behind Strider on Myaven. The two elves took off, unaware as a pair of eyes watched them from the trees.

As the elves left the small clearing, three elves suddenly dropped from the trees. Two had bows aimed in the direction of the retreating horses, and one asked the third, "Shall we fire, sir?" The leader shook his head. "No. I know not who they are, but I feel that they are allies, or at least potential allies." The elves nodded and lowered their bows. They continued on their trek back to their home, but the leader paused and turned to look in the distance of the two riders. "A strange thing, for those two elves to have such a relationship with a mortal. I wonder who they are." One of the other elves stopped and asked, "You did not recognize any of them?" The leader shook his head, and the third said, "Haldir, I'm sure their purpose in life will be revealed if you have any future with them." The blonde haired elf captain turned and nodded. "You are right. Come, let us get home to Lóthlórien. 'Tis been long since we've seen our king and queen."

Translations:

Uuma dela, Strider.- Don't worry, Strider.

Esta- Rest

Amin anta lle est.-I need you to rest

Mani marte- What happened?

Adan- human  
Estel lasta an enni- Estel listen to me  
tithen pen- little one  
tithen gwador- little brother  
ion nin- My son  
post mae- rest well

Brannon nin- My lord

Mellon nin- My friend  
Ada- Father

I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPPIE TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!! 


	11. Departure The End

Story Title: Lean on Me

Chapter Title:

Author: J. Chassells

Summary: My take on how Aragorn (mostly referred to as Strider and Estel in this fic) and Legolas met and how their friendship was forged throughout their adventures and misadventures.

Author's Note: My first LOTR fic, so please don't hurt me! Reviews and flames are appreciated. This fic isn't really dedicated to anyone, but if I'd have to dedicate it to someone or something, I think this one goes to the US Military. I'm an extremely patriotic person and I support our military completely and firmly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the plot, yada, yada, yada...

Characters that star in this story: Strider (Estel), Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, maybe a mention of Arwen here and there, and some unnamed orcs and just plain ol' bad guys.

Another A/N: Hmm...once again, please keep reviews PG, and also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry my chappies are taking longer to come up. But stick with it!

One again, Indicates thought.

Chapter 11

Elrond looked over at Legolas as he paced restlessly. "They'll be fine, Legolas." Upon reaching Mirkwood, the two had found that Elladan and Elrohir had been taken to the infirmary due to wounds sustained during their numerous orc battles. None of their wounds were life threatening, but they would be in pain for sometime. Legolas shook his head. "I know that, Elrond. It's Strider I'm worried about."

The elf lord didn't reply as Thranduíl walked from the healing wing. "How is he? Can we see him?" Thranduíl sighed tiredly. "Yes, you may see him. He's conscious, and I think he'll pull through alright. He's really quiet, though that may be from his throat being damaged." Legolas barely heard his father's words as he started forward and let himself into the room. The healer was just putting up his things and nodded once to Legolas before leaving.

"Strider?" The man on the bed opened his eyes and looked around blearily. "Legolas?" The elf crossed the distance to his friend and fought back the tears in his eyes. "How do you fare, my friend?" Strider laughed slightly, but it was a choked sound. "Better than you, I hear. How did you get shot? Are you okay?"

Legolas smiled slightly. "I'm fine, my friend. It's you we were concerned about." Strider grunted and asked quietly, "Dan? Ro?" Legolas shifted uneasily. "They were hurt, but they're going to be okay." Legolas saw his friend tense with this new information and he quietly said, "It's my fault." Legolas shook his head and took his unwounded hand carefully. "Nay, son of Arathorn. It is not your fault."

Legolas could see that his friend did not believe him, but he nodded. "I'm tired." The elf nodded. "Sleep, my friend. You'll not be alone when you awaken." The ranger drifted off the sleep, his dreams dark.

Two weeks passed before Aragorn was finally pronounced healthy. During his recovery, he'd stayed quiet, only speaking when spoken to, not instigating any conversations. Legolas had spent the weeks checking on his friend and his brothers, whom were also pronounced healthy the same day. Aragorn would not be comforted, not by Elrond or Legolas or even Thranduíl himself. He was thoroughly convinced the whole thing was his fault. He would not speak of what he went through, though, and his friends and family could only guess as to his mental state.

Legolas walked into his friend's room and frowned as he saw him sitting on the balcony railing, looking out at the dark trees below him. "Be careful out there." Aragorn didn't answer, and Legolas looked around. The room was tidy, and Aragorn's weapons and saddlebags sat ready and filled on the bed. "Going hunting? Want me to accompany you?" Aragorn's voice was quiet as he explained, "I'm leaving, Legolas. I can't stand to be around here anymore."

He turned and looked at Legolas before adding softly, "I can't stand to see my family right now. I need...I need some time." Legolas' throat was dry as he asked his friend, "When will you return?" Aragorn's eyes were guarded as he said, "I don't know." Legolas was still for a moment, and he could sense his friend's fear of being rejected.

"However long you need, Aragorn." A small smile lit up Aragorn's face and he grabbed his supplies. Legolas also grabbed some of his things and accompanied him to the stable, where Hijak was waiting. The horse had been found a little ways from Rivendell. Obviously, the steed was reluctant to leave his master in the face of battle.

They had the horse saddled up and ready in a few minutes, and they walked outside the stable. Most of the city was asleep, save the sentry guards. Aragorn looked out over the forest and sighed deeply. "What will you do, my friend?" Aragorn shrugged. "I do not know, but I think I will be okay. Sooner or later." Legolas asked, "And you will return?" The ranger smiled slightly and clasped Legolas arm in a traditional farewell. "Always, my dear friend."

Aragorn swung himself up on Hijak's back and asked quietly, "My...Lord Elrond, please inform him that I left of my own accord. I just need some space." Legolas nodded and whispered, "He will understand. Do not worry." Aragorn paused, then softly asked, "Promise me to watch over Arwen." Legolas nodded quickly, knowing it would put his friend at ease. "Of course. She will not come to harm."

Aragorn nodded once, whispered a farewell in Elvish, then kicked Hijak, allowing the horse to bear him through the dead of night. As the steed and rider disappeared, Legolas felt his heart become leaden. "Aragorn...you do not need to run from your family." With a tired shake of his head, Legolas turned and walked out of the stables, eventually arriving at his own room, where he paced the rest of the night, his thoughts on his friend.

Elladan and Elrohir stood on a wide limb, watching the conversation between their brother and friend. They saw the clear anguish and pain in Aragorn's eyes, and the look of raw sadness in Legolas' face. But they sat, silently, watching as their brother, their hope, took off into the darkness. Elladan whispered, "He is not who he once was. But I hope he will return to us, and I feel that when he does, he will finally be ready to face his destiny, and his past." Elrohir quietly added, "And perhaps, he will also be ready to face his family once again."

Elrond stood on the balcony of Thranduíl's meeting room, observing his son silently. His face was impassive as his youngest rode swiftly away from Mirkwood, and he heard the other Elven king come up beside him. "He will return, my friend. Sooner or later." Elrond shook his head. "He will never be the same, Thranduíl. I hurt him too much, opened wounds that will forever bleed. I only hope he can forgive me, and come back." Thranduíl placed a comforting hand on Elrond's shoulder. "You raised him well, Elrond. Trust in him. Trust in what you taught him." Elrond sighed and closed his eyes. "Trust in him. I do, my friend. More than you know."

Arwen sat still, looking at the stars. From her perch on a large rock, she could see the valley below her, clear as day, without being spotted. The bright, full moon above gave her enough light to see a horse bearing down the path. Crouching slightly, hoping to the Valar it wasn't her father, she caught her breath when she realized who it was.

She watched with sadness as Hijak came to a stop at the river's edge, and Aragorn swung from his back. He stayed on his feet only a moment before falling to his knees wearily. Arwen knew he wasn't tired; his heart and mind were tired. Because she knew what he was running from.

"Why do you run from those who love you?" Aragorn was not startled by the voice inside his head. "Arwen, I can't stay here. I can't be around them anymore." Arwen jumped from the rock, clad in her riding gown, and landed silently in the grass and walked up to him. "And me?" Aragorn raised his head, and when he locked eyes with her, she saw nothing in his eyes. It was as though an emotional shade had been dropped over the windows to his soul, and with all Arwen's Elvish abilities, she could not know his thoughts or emotions.

Abruptly, Aragorn stood and mounted Hijak in one smooth motion. Arwen jumped slightly and asked quickly, "Where are you going, Aragorn?" The man turned to her and said quietly, "I do not know, but I will return. Someday." A pause, then Aragorn whispered in anguish, "If I should not, do not wait for me." Arwen sucked in a breath, but didn't answer. Hijak took a few steps forward, and Arwen quickly moved forward, stopping them. With slightly shaky hands, she pulled something from a pocket. Pressing the item into Aragorn's palm, she whispered, "I will trust to hope." Aragorn gave her one last look, nodded, then took off at a fast gallop, moving away from the objects of his pain.

Arwen watched him go, feeling a warmth leave her soul, and shook her head. She spoke to the darkness, "You will return, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Stronger than you thought possible. You will face the darkness and defeat it. And I will wait."

In the distance, in the gloved hand of a running ranger, the Evenstar pendant glowed brightly.

IT'S DONE! FINALLY! Sorry about the updates being all off. With school starting and all...you get the idea. Thanks to everyone who's been there for me, reviewing and such. I appreciate it! Check out my other stories if you want to! Take care!


End file.
